Can You Handle It?
by Shadadelover
Summary: Eustace and Remy have been dating for a while, but when the god of love Cupid finds out and puts Eustace's feelings to the test; will he be able to handle it? Eustemy (Eustace X Remy) With slight hints of Cupidissimo (Juandissimo/Cupid). Jimmy/Timmy Implication towards end. Cupid Remy Father-son relationship.


Remy let out a hum as he twirled a rose between his finger tips, giving it a soft sniff before falling back onto his bed. Kicking his small feet, he let out a chain of tiny giggles and his cheeks began to feel warm as they heated up to a soft pink against his tan skin. He'd just been out on yet another date with Eustace, and he'd be lying if he said he was anything but absolutely smitten.

Eustace had to be the most romantic, chivalrous man he'd ever met. He sugar coated things in the best of ways, he spoiled him absolutely rotten with flowers and sweets, and he made him feel loved for the first time in...Well, for the first time ever since Cupid and Juandissimo began acting like his parental figures, and of course that was strictly in a platonic sense. Eustace on the other hand...

"Well, well, well!" echoed a familiar, sing-song voice as a cloud of pink smoke appeared in the room, signaling a fairy had arrived. "Someone's happy!"

...Okay, so not a fairy, per say. But he was sorta like one!

"Cupid!" Remy exclaimed eagerly, bouncing on his bed in order to get some air before he lunged into the pink god's arms.

Cupid let out a grunt as he grabbed Remy, struggling somewhat to support the small boy before letting out a laugh and slowly floating down to his feet to make sure he didn't drop him.

"Easy, easy! I'm over thousands of years old! You know you can't just spring up on me like that." he snickered, ruffling the small blonds hair before moving it out of the way of his forehead to give it a soft kiss. "How are ya, kiddo?"

"I'm fine." Remy said with a grin. In all honesty, he loved it when Cupid came to visit... but then again, that should've been a given. He was the god of love after all! What wasn't there to love about him?

"Do you know where Juandissimo has gotten off to? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Cupid scoffed, "That man is as slippery as his own massaging oil! You've got just as good an idea as do." he said with a shrug, crossing his arms in a huff before his look of boredom turned into a sly grin. "But let's not talk about him.. I'm here for _you_." he said with a smirk, booping the small boys large nose.

Remy cringed at the action, rubbing the tip of his nose. He hated it when he did that. It was the equivalent of some cartoon grandmother's cheek pinch. "Me? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cupid asked, grinning a knowing grin, "You know I keep tabs on you. Don't think I haven't noticed." Cupid said mischievously as he once again crossed his arms, raising a brow at the small boy who blinked up at him in confusion before his eyebrows went up in surprise. He hoped that the evident redness on his face wasn't a dead give away, but knowing Cupid...

"I haven't the slightest clue what you could ever be talking about!" Remy scoffed, a fake smile dawning his lips as he tried to pass himself off as innocent. His eyes looked absolutely everywhere else in the room but Cupid's direction.

"Puh-lease! How dumb do you think I am?" Cupid laughed, rolling his eyes. "The roses, the chocolates, the ridiculous hand-written poems that just scream trying-too-hard... _Someone_ has a crush on you!" he said with a wink, watching Remy's whole face flush once again as he stared up at him in surprise.

"Wh-?! Me? Hah! Oh please, don't be absurd!" he laughed nervously, waving him off poshly as he turned away, adjusting his tie in his large, over sized mirror. "I've...Simply been trying to get into your work! ...You have become some-what of a parental figure to me and all, you.. Understand.." He tried, biting his lip nervously as Cupid continued to smirk at him. He could practically feel his eyes boring into his very soul.

"Remy..." Cupid sighed, a fond smile on his face, "This is the god of love you're talking to." he grinned and floated over, placing his hands on Remy's shoulders and craning his neck around the side of his head. "Do you seriously think you can lie to me about love?"

The blond let out a soft sigh and turned as Cupid let him go. "If that's the case, than why must you taunt me? Surely you already know who it is!"he huffed, blush on his face growing all the more uncomfortable as the conversation progressed.

"Oh, I _know_ who it is." The pink haired god said as he sent the small boy a devilish grin, raising a brow at him. "It's just that I'd rather my godkid-in-law slash technically adopted son tell me directly!" he cooed, floating down and ruffling the others soft fluffy hair. He then moved back, turning his hand into a pistol (not in the literal sense, of course... at least, not in this situation) and accompanying it with a wink, "So who is it, lover boy?"

Remy rubbed his arm, biting his lip nervously. "Uhm..._Well_, You see...It's kind of...Well, it's sort of...Uhm..." Oh boy, the blond didn't know where to start. Was his breathing getting louder, or were is own ears growing more sensitive? Cupid looked down at him with that all-knowing smirk he always sent his way, causing Remy to release a sigh of defeat. "...Eustace Strych."

He watched as Cupid's eyebrows suddenly raised in alarm, before his expression turned to one of confusion. "Wait, _what_?" he asked, looking very out of place. "Who the heck is that?"

"He's a boy I met..." Remy said slowly, quietly, swaying back and forth and poking his fingers together. "...He's an aristocrat."

"But...I..." Cupid started, running a hand through his hair in confusion before he suddenly poofed up a large, magenta coloured book lined with white lace. "...That can't be right! It says _right here_ that it's Meredith Karrat!"

"Wait, what? Who's that?" Remy asked, raising a brow of confusion at Cupid. "I've never even heard of such a person."

"She's the girl who _you_ are suppose to be going out with!" Cupid said almost bitterly as glared down at his godson-in law, placing his hands on his hips irritably. "And to be honest, I'm pretty peeved that you aren't! And down right _confused_ at that!"

"Why confused?" Remy asked, cocking his head. He had to admit, he was pretty confused himself!

"Remy, do you know what this is?" Cupid asked, holding up the large book he'd poofed up.

"...Well... no." The small blond replied, giving the god his obvious answer. "This is the first time I've ever seen it in your possession, let alone having known of it's existence."

"Well _this_ is a very important piece of literature, young man!" Cupid said, lifting Remy into the air with his magic and hoisting him to his side in order to see the book's pages.

The book was huge, Remy could already have told you that. Barely bigger than "Da Rules". The contents of the book were scrawled in many different colours of pen, varying in time and consistency. Each line was split into a three-part grid, the first two split evenly while the last was very small. Almost like a margin. The two even split pieces held two separate peoples names on each piece, consisting on first and last name, as well as their middle name (if they had one). At the very end of the line, there was small space stamped with a red, or blue heart.

"Is this... A documentation of all the world's lovers..?" Remy asked in astonishment, amazed by the thousands of names that were placed on the small lines. Not to mention it was a ridiculously thick book! That was, of course, to be expected. This was the whole world on paper!

"You guessed it." Cupid said with a smile. "I like to call it, 'Fate's Archives'. Totally cool, right?" he snickered, his grin only growing as Remy giggled along with him.

Remy had a wide smile on his face as he replied. "_Very_ cool, Cupid."

"This book holds the past, present and future love lives of every single person on earth. Everyone who had, has and is going to have a lover. And _here_," he said, pausing to point to a particular line. "Is where I'm confused."

The line consisted of his name first, 'Remy Buxaplenty', followed by the name 'Meredith Karrat', and ending with a red heart.

"So I'm supposed to be in love with some girl I didn't even know existed until right now?" Remy asked in astonishment, fear creeping up on him slowly "How can this be?"

"I dunno, but I'm really angry about it!" Cupid grumbled, flipping through the pages. "If you were gonna end up with this kid, even for a while, he should be here! It's got everyone in the universe's name on it!"

"...Wait," Remy said as he dropped from his levitated spot and onto his feet. "Did you just say, _this _universe?"

"...Yeah, why?"

"So that only covers _this_ universe..." He repeated.

"...Yes...And...?"

"That must be why!" the blond exclaimed, stopping his joy of realization as Cupid looked at him incredulously.

"Why would that be the reason?" He asked in a knowing tone, raising an eyebrow as he squinted at him. Oh he so knew what Remy was going to say, and he was _not_ going to be happy about it.

"Well...Uh..." Remy laughed nervously, coughing into his hand before clearing his throat. He scratched the back of his head absently for a moment. "Eustace... Is not from...Uhm... _This_...Universe... Per say-"

"He's WHAT?!" Cupid screamed, cutting him off before he could say anymore. Yeah sure, he'd anticipated the answer, but that didn't make him any less angry! "He's... He's not... But... _How_?!" He exclaimed, freezing and suddenly zipping up to the other, getting close to his face and giving him a parental stare. "...Were you and Juandissimo dimension hopping again?" he asked, eerily calm despite the situation.

"No!" Remy exclaimed, perhaps a bit louder than he should have. His voice cracked near the end, tipping Cupid off. Cupid gave him a look, obviously not hearing a word of it, raising a brow at him again. "I _mean_ it! We weren't! It's..." he sighed. "It's...A long story..."

"Well," Cupid said as he floated back, crossing one leg over the other as well as crossing his arms, tapping his forefinger impaitently. "I'd _love_ to hear it, Remy."

The blond gulped visibly, letting out a nervous giggle before clearing his throat once more. "It's...Uhm..Okay, well you see, Turner, he uhm.. He made this, 'friend'... James, I believe? I don't know all the details of their meeting, but I'm aware that they attacked Eustace. Or well... Eustace attacked _them_, and then...They retaliated."

"So your boyfriend attacked them?" Cupid asked, raising a brow. "Why?"

"Well, uhm... Because, Well...Eustace and that boy have... A _rivalry_, you see-"

"Ohhh, I see." Cupid said, rolling his eyes. "Another spoiled brat complex. Typical."

"Hey! Don't look at me like that when you say that!" Remy whined, hating the smirk Cupid gained when he sent a glare up at him. He coughed a bit, continuing. "_Anyway_, to exact revenge he found Timothy's origin and came to _this_ universe in an attempt to try and find him. We were at school at the time, and Turner cheated-"

"Won fairly."

Remy sent him a glare, "_Right_, and that's when he met me. I came to see if he was alright, mainly because I knew there must have been a mutual reasoning we shared for him to hate Turner. ...We bonded over that, tried to destroy the two of them a few times and eventually he told me that he liked me..." Remy said, pausing to look down at the floor in almost a day-dreamy way, fiddling with his fingers as a small smile creeped onto his lips. "I hadn't even really noticed..." He giggled a little as a soft pink stained his cheeks, visibly swooning a little. "Aaaand then he asked me out on a date..."

Remy immediately stopped talking as he noticed Cupid staring at him, an almost shocked expression on the god's features. The boy stammered a bit, shaking his head and straightening his back to get out of his melty state. Maybe out of this situation. "And that's what happened." He said with a cough, sniffing as he straightened his tie for no apparent reason other than to make himself look regal.

Cupid sighed, rubbing his temple. "...You really like this kid, don't you?" He asked, looking down at him tiredly and watching Remy look away, his blush still prominent on his cheeks.

"...Yes..." The boy muttered, biting his lip nervously. "...You aren't going to break us up are you?"

"Well...I _might_.." Cupid said, feeling his stomach twist as Remy looked up at him sadly, silently begging for mercy. "..._But_. Given how much you like this guy, I _suppose_ I can give him the benefit of the doubt... _But_!" he said suddenly, zipping up beside him again and causing Remy to jump slightly in surprise. "...I need to meet him first."

"Wait- what?!" The smaller exclaimed, confusion taking over his features. "Can you even _do_ that?! Aren't you a magical being? Is that even allowed?"

"I'm not a _fairy_, kiddo. Jorgen can't lay a finger on me! I'm here on my own free will." he cooed, patting the small boys cheeks lightly as if to calm his worries. It didn't. "And if it make's you _that_ nervous, I can pretend I'm human!"

"...You can do that?" Remy said, almost shocked.

"Of course I can! I just hate doing it because I have to wear pants." Cupid said, cringing as he let out a soft 'blech'. Remy was honestly surprised Cupid didn't let out a gag, due to his dramatic nature. "But, this is much more important! I need to test him to make sure he's good enough to fill that other girls spot."

"Why?"

"Well, she _was_ suppose to be your soul mate. So _he_ has to fit the same spot for me to _consider_ letting this slide. If not," Cupid said with a pause, making the motion of slitting his throat with his finger, hissing noise included, followed by slumping his head and pretending to be dead for a moment before bouncing back up as if that entire episode hadn't happened. "I wouldn't kill him of course. ...Or do anything to his love life. I'd just make sure you two won't fall in love with each other...And speaking of that." He said, holding his hand out as a heart-shaped flip phone poof-ed into existence in its palm. "I have to go contact that other Cupid and let him in on this."

"Other Cupid?" Remy asked. "There's another?"

"Millions!" he said with a laugh. "Just like universes. There are _tons_ of alternate me's, just like there are Santa Clauses, Easter Bunnies... You know the rest." Cupid said with a smile, rolling his eyes and waving his hand dismissively. "What, you didn't think I took care of _every_ universe, did you silly?" he cooed, patting the small boys head.

"What is it with all this new information I need to process?" Remy sighed, rubbing his temples. "This is just too much..."

"Well... process _this_," He said, flipping open his phone. "I'll be back around seven, and I expect to see your boyfriend in the kitchen. Got it? Good!" Cupid said, answering his own question before Remy could even respond. "I'll see ya later, kiddo!" He said with a wave, poofing away in a cloud of pink smoke that spelled out 'Brb!'.

Remy coughed as the cloud dissipated, wheezing slightly, sighing and slumping forward. "_Please_ let this go well..."

* * *

><p>Eustace walked into the Buxaplenty mansion, as he had any other day, adjusting his blazer with an emotionless look present on his features. Really, this wasn't <em>that<em> weird of an occasion. Remy called him to his house all the time. ...But for some reason, the brunet couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. Something weird. He had no idea what, and he assumed he was simply being paranoid... But the feeling hadn't left him since Remy gave him the call to come over.

"Eustace!" Remy called from the top of the overly-large stair case in the middle of the foyer, smiling down at him from above.

"Ah, Remy! Come here, love."

The blond, following direction, hopped onto the recently polished brass railing. The small boy slid downwards, being flung into the air at the ending loop, and with a yelp, landed in his boyfriend's arms.

"As energetic as ever, I see." the brunet snickered, kissing the others head before Remy clambered up in his arms and kissed him feverishly.

Eustace let out a soft noise of surprise, stumbling slightly as the other had wriggled. Letting out a soft sound into the kiss the taller boy melted, hugging Remy to him in a tight embrace before he pulled away.

"If you had kissed me a second longer I would have fainted." He giggled, nuzzling his nose against the other's softly.

"I'm sure I could contact Blix to come scrape you up off the floor." Remy teased, kissing the other's nose before he was set back down to his feet.

God... Eustace was ginormous! He always forgot about that. They were the same age and yet Eustace towered above him like no other. He was just at his waist!

"Come, come!" Remy said, reaching up to grab the others hand and tug him along, Eustace immediately following. "I called you here, because someone wants to meet you."

Eustace's eyebrow rose at that, giving his boyfriend a look. "Oh?" He asked, following behind Remy when he let go of his hand as they entered the kitchen. "And who would that be?"

"That would be me." called a voice, echoing in all directions. Eustace had no time to reply. In a flash, he felt himself drop as everything went black. He was vaguely sure he heard Remy gasp, but he had no concrete evidence for that idea.

When Eustace blinked open his eyes, everything was still dark.

"What happened...?" He coughed out, his voice horse. "Oh... my head..." he groaned, attempting to raise up his hand in order to rub his head but finding the action impossible. "Wait.. Wh-" he stammered as he struggled. "Wh-Wh-..?!" he sputtered, letting out a puff of anger. "What's going on?!" he barked, wincing and shutting his eyes as a bright flash of light flashed into his vision.

"_I'll_ ask the questions around here, bub!" came that voice again, Eustace recognizing it as who he heard before he went unconscious.

"Wh...?" Eustace grumbled again, squinting through the vague light before he fully opened his eyes. What he saw before him was a man, obvious bags of age around his very angry greyish blue eyes. He had white, pinkish coloured skin and pink hair, and dawned a formal attire in a pink and white colour scheme. "Who are you? How dare you restrain me! Release me at once!" he demanded, struggling in his ropes once more before the male got in his face.

"Quit whining, you over-sized champagne glass! I've got questions for you to answer! And you _will_ tell me the truth! You got it?!" he snapped angrily, watching the brunet cower back immediately and gulp down saliva with a nod. "Good."

He turned away, disappearing into the darkness as it all turned silent. He reappeared behind Eustace suddenly, causing him to let out a scream.

"What are you doing?!" He shrieked, the man wincing and shivering as he held his hands over his ears.

"Would you just calm down?! You're gonna burst my ear drums! Ugh, _gosh_!" he scoffed, rolling his eyes as he pulled up a chair beside the boy. He then motioned his hand over the seat, pointing at his expectantly. "Remy. Here."

With that, Remy suddenly popped out from the darkness surrounding them, and jumped onto the chair beside Eustace.

"Remy, what on earth is going on?" He whispered as the pink coloured person moved away again. Looking at him fearfully, the blond opened his mouth, trying to respond before a pointer was slapped against the table.

"No talking!" The man yelled again, causing them both to jump. "You will talk when, and _only_ when I ask you a question. Got it?"

"Got it..." They complied in unison, Remy fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Alright...First question. This is just for you." He said, pointing the stick of metal towards Eustace's face to show he meant him. "Who are you?"

"W-Wait, what-"

"Answer the question!" he bellowed, poking the brunet's nose with the end of the pointer.

"M-Muh-Muh-My name is Eustace Cornelius Strych! I'm eleven years old and-and I live in a town called Retroville!" He stammered, shaking nervously as the pointer was pulled back. "My fathers name is Oswald and we're both of the upper class! He-..He runs a major chain of popular soda drinks...!" he yelped, shrugging into his shoulders.

"And your mother?" He asked, raising a brow.

"D..Deceased.. Since I was 7." Eustace gulped, watching the other soften before shaking it off and once again returning to his hard demeanor.

"I see..." He sighed, pushing the pointer together into its smallest setting and tucking it into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. "Well.." he said, pausing to clear his throat. "_Eustace_... Just to give you some vague idea who I am... My name is Cupid."

Eustace's eyebrows raised at that before they furrowed questioningly, almost accusatory. He chose not to speak when not instructed to as this 'Cupid' had directed him, despite all the questions that swam in his head.

"I told Remy to bring you here because I have some questions I need to ask both of you, if that wasn't already obvious. I can't tell you exactly why yet, but let's put it this way..." He paused, slamming his hands down on the table suddenly to spook him to full attention. "You better give me the best answers you can provide. Or you won't be seeing Remy from now on, or ever again. Capiché?"

"Understood...!" Eustace squeaked, biting his lip as Cupid pulled up a chair and sat down on the other end of the small table.

"For my first _actual_ question... Where did you take him on your first date?" He asked, watching Eustace's face drop to surprise and his cheeks go pink.

"Uhm...To the movies..?" He said unsurely, biting his lip.

"Go on..." Cupid said with a frown, squinting in a doubtful way as he raised a brow at him. He didn't like the questioning look the boy had on his face.

"Yes, we, uhm," he paused to clear his throat. "We went to an old black and white theater we have in my home universe..." he explained, watching the other lose his doubt but gain more silent interest.

"I see.." He said, pulling up a clipboard from the table. When did that get there? It wasn't there a minute ago. Neither was that pen he had! "Hmm..." He hummed, whistling through his teeth absently. "Next question... Who kissed who first?" he asked, raising a brow quizzically as Eustace's face flushed further.

"...I was kissed first on our third date." He wheezed, as if recalling the memory and feeling himself get nervous. He watched the pink-haired man's brows raise as he looked to Remy, who simply shrugged with a sheepish grin.

With the clearing of his throat, and a soft smile, he wrote something down on his clipboard. "Alright than.." he said, his smile disappearing as he gave Eustace a glare. "Pet names. Give me all of them. Go."

"Pet names?" He asked, wincing back. Oh lord. "Uh...I can't possibly remember them all-"

"Can I answer this?" Remy interrupted, finding it more appropriate for him to answer. He grinned as Cupid simply nodded, going ahead and counting on his fingers as he listed them off. "Sweetheart, Sweetie, Darling, Love-"

"Generic?" Cupid stopped him, raising a brow at him in a much more neutral way than he had with Eustace.

"Basically. Though he does have a special one that I haven't heard used very much."

"And that would be...?"

"Sweet Tea."

Cupid nodded, writing something down and seeming to accept it. "That's good. Haven't heard that one very much. Seems to fit." he clicked his tongue, pressing his pen to his cheek with a sigh. "Alright. I had more questions but this is kind of boring me, so I'll cut to the chase." He said, giving Eustace a venomous look, much akin to a predator about to pounce. "How much do you love Remy, if you 'supposedly' do?"

Eustace's eyes flared, his stomach bubbling in silent anger at the mere _notion_ that he didn't care for his beloved. "Of course I love him!" He said instantaneously, greatly offended by the accusation. Cupid's disapproving stare caused him to shrink back, but his own scowl didn't dissipate. "I've loved him since I met him."

"...You did?"

Eustace looked to Remy, feeling his face flush a bright red and causing him to look away out of embarrassment. "I-..Uhm...I did..Yes..." He mumbled nervously, biting his lip and avoiding eye contact. "...Ever since I met you..." He paused, not finding the words for a moment. Taking a deep breath and releasing a sigh, he looked to his boyfriend once more. "...Ever since I met you, I knew you were different... The way you looked at me.. The way you spoke to me. It felt...It felt like I was gaining something." He said, his eyes going half lidded for he felt like he'd faint. His head had gone foggy, not entirely sure what he was saying; but he knew it meant something, as it was coming from the back of his mind. Long forgotten thoughts he hadn't had the chance to speak about and address until now. Thoughts that needed to be said.

"All my life, people have either doted on me or hated me. I didn't get that from you... You talked to me like I was a _person_. Not a celebrity, or some kind of monster. I...It felt..._Good_." He stammered, wheezing a bit and swallowing a mound of saliva that had built up in his mouth. "..It felt good..." He repeated, looking away. "...I wanted it. I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to be more than your friend. I wanted to hold your hand, and talk to you, and be with you, and love you... But I was scared.."

"..Why?" Remy asked, Eustace feeling his breath hitch by the hurt in the small blond's voice.

"...You scare me." He concluded, watching the smaller's eyebrows raise in surprise. "..That's another thing I like about you." He said, pausing to smile. "...You don't do whatever I say. I'm...I'm a manipulator. People do what I say when they like me.. or when they don't like me... But you don't follow that rule. You look me in the eyes and tell me no with such tenacity that it _scares_ me...And that...That _excites_ me."

"...But I don't _want_ you to be scared of me." Remy said immediately, looking away, a sad tone present in his voice. "I want us to be equals... You know that I love how you treat me, and maybe if you didn't...Well.. Now you do. But I don't want to control you, Eustace. I'm so tired of being alone... You know that. I don't want the one person who tells me they love me to be _scared_ of me." he said, his eyes welling up with tears before the blond could fully them away, trying to pretend that he wasn't as upset as he was.

The brunet chuckled, leaning down the best he could in his bindings and placed a soft kiss to the smaller's head. "Oh, Remy...My sweet, sweet Remy.." He cooed, waiting for the other to look up at him for him to see those beautiful, pale green eyes. "...I'm scared because I love you. I love you far too much to disobey you."

Remy blinked up at him, covering his mouth and letting out a soft giggle. "You are so _weird_ Eustace..." He said, watching the other give him the dopiest grin he'd ever seen. "...But I love that about you." He said, standing up and jumping up to give Eustace a peck on the lips.

"Alright, I've seen enough." Cupid said, cutting the two off and flopping his clipboard down onto the table, it's pen in tow. His glare was still present, and Eustace feared for the worst as the table was suddenly gone. The male approached him, grabbing him by his collar and staring him down.

"So...You think you're good enough for him, huh?" Cupid scoffed, raising a brow at him and watching his gaze falter, looking away.

"...I don't, actually..." He said with a sad smile before he looked back at him. "...I never did."

Eustace watched the others glare slowly melt into a look of sadness. Cupid released a sigh, letting go of the boys collar as his bindings suddenly poofed away.

"Alright, Strych. You win." He said in defeat, stepping away from the smaller male. With a snap of his fingers, the kitchen was back to normal and Eustace was left blinking in obvious confusion as the man simply grinned down at him. "Congrats."

Eustace continued to stare, his eyes whipping around as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. "..._What?_" he asked dumbly, unable to come up with something else to say. Nothing eloquent. Nothing.

"I guess I should explain now." Cupid said, waving his hand and with a "poof" he transformed into a much smaller being. He was generally the same, except his trousers had been replaced with a diaper and he was now the same size as Remy. Not to mention he was floating and had angel wings. "Hi there!" he said, his tone immediately changing from murderous to a much, _much_ happier one.

"Uhm...Eustace," Remy began as Cupid floated down to him, whom gave the small boy a grin. "This is Cupid... _The _Cupid." He said, the pink-haired being shutting his eyes as a sense of pride washed over him.

"That's me! And lemme tell ya, _you_ are one lucky guy, mister." He said, flying up to float in front of Eustace and poke his nose. "I was _this_ close to permanently separating you two, y'know!" He teased, crossing his arms and sticking his nose into the air.

Eustace found himself almost at a loss for words. Ah,well. He'd seen weirder things in his years. "Well uhm...Thank you...?" He said, raising a brow and offering a nervous grin. "For..._Not_, doing that, sir." He snickered, rubbing the back of his neck and resting his other arm behind his back.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Cupid said, waving him off before he turned back to face Remy. "Don't you _dare_ pull another one of these tricks out on me. You got it, Remy?" He said, his voice gaining a parental tone as he waggled a finger at the blond standing below him. Eustace watched his beloved roll his eyes and gain a bored look.

"Oh, bah!" He scoffed, swatting a hand up at him. "You're just angry because you were wrong for once!" he shot, causing Cupid to gasp at his audacity.

"Hey!" He barked, floating down and grabbing the boys ear. "You watch your tone with me, mister." He warned, tugging it lightly and causing Remy to whine. "Don't make me bring this up with your godfather."

Remy sighed, giving Cupid a look as his ear was released. He then looked up to the brunet, offering him an aplogetic smile as he walked over to him. "Allow me to repay you for putting you through this..." He began, watching the other raise a brow. "...Uhm...Cuddles?" He said unsurely, watching the taller boys face brighten immediately.

With a yelp Remy was scooped off the ground where he stood and into the others arms in a strong, firm hug. "Now _that_ is absolutely my style!" he said, holding the small boy in his arms.

"My god, loosen up!" The smaller squeaked, laughing despite himself as he wriggled in the others embrace. "You're squeezing the living day lights out of me!" He said, crawling up to look over the other boys shoulder as he made his way out. "Oh! Cupid!"

"Hah?" Cupid called, peeking out of the doorway.

"Just so you know! Eustace and I aren't the only two people messing with the depictions of your book." He said, snuggling back down into the brunet's chest and hearing Cupid sputter.

"What?!" he shrieked, poofing up a monitor and cursing under his breath as he poofed out of the room, destination in mind.

Now he had another two trouble making brats to set straight, as if he hadn't dealt with Timmy Turner enough as it was.


End file.
